


Softie

by anysin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Dildos, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Sex Education, Sibling Incest, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Jason can get Kate to do anything he wants. This time she helps him fill out a sex ed assignment.





	Softie

It's always been easy for Jason to get his sister to do anything he says.

"Will you please be fast?" Kate asks, biting her lip as she bends her legs back, grabbing herself from the ankles so she can spread herself wide.

"I'll do my best."

Jason isn't planning to be fast. As he pulls the latex gloves on his hands, he keeps eyeing his sister's naked body, his face heating up as his gaze moves over her small, nervously heaving breasts, the soft curve of her belly and the shaved expanse of her pubic mound, and finally drops down between her legs, to her pink cunt. Kate is staring at the ceiling, blinking hard and fast; Jason could use that an excuse to believe that she hasn't noticed his staring, but he knows he's wrong. She is very aware that he can't wait to proceed with this, explore her in the name of learning.

He really ought to be grateful that she's so easy to order around.

"I can't thank you enough for this," he says, and it's true. He reaches out to rest his hand above her groin, feeling her muscles trembling beneath his touch. "You're the greatest sister on Earth."

She doesn't look at him, but his words seem to give her some comfort; she relaxes under his touch.

*

Jason's assignment is easy: _Explore the female orgasm._

He starts with simple penetration, using his fingers. He strokes Kate's body to comfort her, running his free hand over her hips, belly and thighs as he works two fingers inside her, his cock throbbing in his pants over how warm and tight her cunt is. He drags his fingers slowly in and out of her, scissoring them open a bit.

"This okay?"

Of course it's not okay, but Kate nods anyway, even though she keeps her eyes averted. Her breathing is getting heavier, her small nipples standing out stiff from her chest as her cunt contracts around Jason's fingers, wetter now than it was before.

When Jason pulls his fingers out with a slight pop, Kate is slick and flushed between her legs, limbs quivering as she keeps holding tight onto her ankles, keeping herself spread while her cunt clenches, her clit twitching visibly. The sight gets Jason's mouth watering, and he can _feel_ how pre-come starts to squeeze out of the head of his cock, soaking into his underwear.

Somehow, he manages to tear his eyes away from her, taking his notepad so he can write down some notes.

*

He slicks Kate up with lube when it's time to start stimulating her ass. Kate is much more uncomfortable this time around, shaking as he runs a fingertip along the puckered rim of her hole. A high-pitched whine emits from the bottom of her throat as Jason starts to push his finger inside her ass, almost crying out himself when her body squeezes around his finger like a vice.

"It's okay," he says, breathing heavier himself now. He stares at her cunt, which is now spread open around a dildo, tightening and relaxing around the plastic shaft. Her clit is twitching along with the movements of her cunt, poking out hard from its hood. "It will feel good soon, I promise."

Kate says nothing, only squeezes her eyes tighter shut as Jason starts to work another finger inside her ass, then a third one. Her lips are parted now, soft, wet, panting sounds escaping her as Jason moves his fingers inside her, thrusting.

She whimpers when Jason leans down between her legs, breathing on her flushed, trembling flesh.

"It will feel good," he says again, jabbing his fingers hard inside her as he closes his mouth over her clit.

*

By the time Kate finally reaches her orgasm, her cunt and ass both clenching rhythmically around the dildo and Jason's three fingers, Jason feels like he's about to pop himself, his tongue working hard and fast on her clit, wringing every single throb and twitch out of her.

When Jason looks up, his jaw wet from Kate's slick and his own drool, he can see that Kate's eyes are still closed. It hasn't stopped her from crying.

*

Her tears don't stop Jason from quickly unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning and unbuttoning his pants in haste as he shoves them down to his knees, doing the same with his underwear.

"Jason," Kate says, her voice out of breath.

Jason grabs her from her hips and pulls her all the way over to him, stopping for a moment to deal with the dildo. Kate winces when he just yanks it out of her, tossing it aside as he leans over her, slides his cock over the slick, gaping cleft of her labia.

Kate shivers, shuffling a little on the mattress.

Jason takes his cock into his hand and guides its wet, dripping head to Kate's cunt, rubbing against her soft hole for a while before thrusting forward. Her body tenses the moment he slides in, clutching him tight as he works his way all the way inside her with few quick thrusts, biting his lip when his balls come to rest against her cunt.

"I-I-I," Kate stammers, her eyes opening.

Jason grunts, closing his own eyes as he leans over Kate, searching for her breasts with his mouth. He hears her gasp, her chest moving hard and fast beneath him as he sucks her nipple into his mouth, grabbing the bud between his teeth so he can tug it hard.

"Kate," he mumbles against her breast, kissing her irritated nipple before burying his face against her chest, breathing hard against her sternum. "Kate."

His hips pull back and snap forward, once, twice, more; soon he's fucking her hard, gripping her hips tight as he tries to drive as deep inside her as possible. She's tight, impossibly, wonderfully tight, but she's getting looser and wetter with every thrust, the slide of his cock inside her increasingly easy. It doesn't take long until his balls are slapping against her cunt with every thrust, bouncing off her pink, wet flesh.

"Kate," he whispers, kissing her all over her chest and breasts, rubbing his face over her hard nipples, "Kate!"

His balls draw up tight, twitching rhythmically as he starts to come, his cock jerking its load deep inside his sister's waiting cunt. He buries himself inside her, all the way to the hilt, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood when he feels her body constrict tight around him, throbbing and jerking as she reaches her own climax once again.

He opens his eyes then, not wanting to miss the sight of her like this. Kate's eyes are wide open this time, glimmering as they stare at the ceiling.

*

He takes a photo of her afterward, making sure her creamy, dripping cunt is right in the center of the shot.

"Thank you so much," he says, putting the camera aside so he can pull his underwear and pants back on.

Kate lies on the bed, still in her spread, vulnerable position. She looks down at her cunt, mouth trembling as she sees the semen trickle out and soak into the mattress. She sighs.

"You're welcome," she says, and finally lets her legs come down.


End file.
